Why Do I love you?
by toshirosgirlfriend
Summary: correction: it IS a hitsuhina,the first chapter is me-the O.C-talking to them. so the O.C is meeeee
1. Chapter 1

Why do I love you?

I try not to, but I do..

And these memories of you, your picture, blurs my mind and I cant help but seem to fall in love with you

Why can't I be happy, like HER?

Why can't I be smart like YOU?

What makes me want to be like you and her?

What am I?

WHAT AM I?!

I don't know…

A monster maybe…

Me being what I am makes me drown in sorrow, and hate, and darkness

I don't see the light, and I'm never let out of here

It's like I'm stuck in a room, filled with darkness and pain

I could get pushed under the darkness, feel the pain of sorrow

If there is such a stupid little thing…..

Why do I cry like this

Apparently, I cant sleep in the darkness

And you know why I'm here??

Because this is where you pushed me too

The darkness

And I could care less

And you are careless and so….

So selfish and self-centered

And so you use your knowledge to push me away also

And that shows me that I never want to see you

Talk to you

Be LIKE you

But, HER, she has some rare talent

That I could never have,

That talent is…

Putting up with your crap all the time

I'm blinded by your sight

Surrounded by your hate

Can't I just leave?

Honestly, I hate it here, and even though you protect me, it still feels like I'm forgotten

Have you forgotten?

Of course you have...

you always forget these things

someone like me,I'm worthy enough to forget

Why can't I say no

you coax me into saying yes

to everything

you don't love me

you hate me

I hate you

I'm good enough to fall backwards into the air at night

I hear you say my name, but I walk away

I don't care anymore..

There is always silence...

it makes me hold my breath

and me walking away

means its our farewell

you aren't alone in life, you have HER

you don't need me

you never did

this is why I am leaving

This is why I hate it here

This is WHY I am not here

Why,why,why....

its my turn to say goodbye, not yours

so shut up

leave me alone

I'm sorry your world is tumbling down

just don't cry

you don't need too

okay?......

this may not be our farewell

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya....Momo Hinamori**_

* * *

okay this is a... hmm, not sure, but... don't flame, please.....its an O.C technically, because there isn't a character, but there is Momo and Toshiro mentioned at the end so, then I'll put them as the characters, not a hitsuhina

so, nice reveiws, but if there is something terribly wrong, reveiw if you dont like it....

~_ToshirosGirlfriend_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is where the O.C is introduced, The O.C's name is Monika Hitsugaya

this is the sister of Toshiro

If you don't like the way this is, don't read the fic.

and yes...I know my name is Monika

well, read please

~_Toshirosgirlfriend_

* * *

Monika walks in with her long black hair, curled up and tied back, and she is wearing a short black dress and black heels.

She walks out the front door to be stopped by Ichigo

"Where are you going?" he asks in a curious tone

"None of your business, is it?" Monika says

"Maybe it is.." Ichigo says is a annoyed tone

Monika takes her curled up black hair out of its tie and it flows all down her back.

"Stop annoying me..go play with your lion doll.." She says in a very annoyed tone

Ichigo turns red and retorts," Its not a doll!!!"

Monika smirks. "Yes it is,go play with it, leave me alone."

Monika walks away, and Ichigos face was so red, that it looked like a huge tomato

**15 minutes later**

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork

_knock..knock..knock_

"come in." he said sternly

a frail brown eyed girl with brown hair walked in.

"hello." Momo said in a small voice

"Hello bed-wetter."he said

"hey! I don't wet the bed anymore lil'Shiro!!!" Momo retorted by screaming

he rolls his eyes "whatever.."

"Hmm... well... anyways, where is your sister?" Momo asked curiously

"I don't know." he said annoyed

"hmph, your _such a_ _good_ helper. do you at least know where she went?" Momo said

"No, I don't know where she is or where she went." he said dropping his pen and standing up.

"Well. okay then..."Momo said

* * *

okay, im sorry for the short chapter

but the next one will be about karaoke and it will be a surprising chapter

and the songs used in the next chapter i don't own

DISCLAIMER!!!

I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS


End file.
